Hush a Bye, Birdie
by RolandCarros
Summary: Imagine meeting someone, falling in love with them, sharing your life with them...and then finding out that they have your sister's heart - literally. TXG


**A/N: Hi, remember me? I'm a bad author who lost her inspiration with My Very Own Superhero. That's why I'm writing this, I need inspiration and I've watched too much Grey's Anatomy. This is supposed to be a three-shot, but the last time I tried to write a tree-shot it became more like 15-shot. So we'll see how this goes.**

**I cried while writing this and Molly cried while editing this, just to warn you.**

**Enjoy!**

Tears ran down the woman's face, making her red and puffy face even puffier. She didn't bother to wipe the tears on her cheeks because she knew there was no point, whenever she wiped a one tear away, another one would take its place.

"Please, baby," her voice broke, "Please fight this, just for a little while, okay? I need you here." She ran her hand through the black hair of the little girl, who was lying on the white bed, machines and tubes hooked up all over her. "Fight this, fight this for mommy."

The little girl opened her weary eyes to look at the woman sitting next to her bed, one hand still running through the strands of her hair and the other grasping tightly at her much smaller hand, "I'll try mommy, but I'm just so tired", she blinked slowly, "Can't I sleep just for a little while?"

The mother managed to bring a watery smile on her lips, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't. I know you're tired but you have to stay awake, okay?"

The girl nodded her head, and focused on her mommy's face. Even though she hadn't slept properly in days and her face was swollen because of her tears, she was still the most beautiful woman the little girl had ever seen. She hoped she would someday look as beautiful as her mommy.

The woman leaned to kiss her daughter's forehead, "You've been so brave, sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

A tired smile grew on the girls lips at her mother's compliment, "Thank you, mommy", she said in her sweet voice.

--

"I'm really sorry, to rush you with this, but I need your decision." The doctor she once thought to be so handsome looked so ugly to her right now. How dare he come here to say she has to decide whether she should kill her baby or not.

"My husband and my son are not here yet; they need to see her before I can make any kind of decision", her eyes didn't move from the angel sleeping peacefully in front of her. She squeezed tightly at her hand, looking fondly at the nails she had painted bright pink on the previous day.

Please, God, She prayed silently in her head, don't take her away from us. Please let her come back to me. Silent tears started to make their way from her eyes to her chin, before dropping on the blanket that covered her light haired angel.

"Honey?" A voice came behind her and she turned her head to see her boys, the main mans in her life. They were both in their pajamas, only coats covering them. "We came here as soon as we could." The blue eyes of her husband shifted from her to the angel lying on the bed and tears sprung immediately to cover those pools of blue she once fell so hard in love with.

"Mom?" She looked at her son, her beautiful 11 year old son, "Mom, what's wrong with Penny?"

She let out a sob, "Oh, sweetheart." She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to make all of this disappear.

The boy shook his head, "No, mom. She's just sleeping right?" His face turned back and forth between his parents, waiting for one of them to say that his sister was sleeping, "She's going to wake up soon and we're all going to go home, right?" Still no answer, "Right?!"

"Troy," his father kneeled next to him, "Penny's gone—"

"NO!" The boy rushed to her sister's side, "Penny, Penny, open your eyes. Come on, wake up, please!" He grabbed her arm and shook it, "Penny, wake up! I promise not to annoy you anymore, okay? I won't listen to your phone calls, okay? Just please wake up!" He shook his big sister's hand, trying to make her move, trying to wake her up, trying to bring her back alive.

The warm arms of her mother wrapped around him, "It's going to be okay, Troy, it's going to be okay."

--

"Baby, do you hear me? It's going to be okay." She brushed the few hairs that had escaped from behind the little girl's ears to her forehead, "Stay strong, baby."

The girl blinked and nodded, "Okay, mommy." She was so tired but she knew that falling asleep would disappoint her mother, so she stayed awake.

The woman knew that they didn't have much time, she knew they we're fighting against the clock, but she refused to lose. "Want me to sing you a song, sweetie?" She caressed her sweet little girl's cheek, "I'll sing your favorite, if you want."

"I'm too old for that song mommy, I'm six and I'm a big girl now."

Another tear slipped from her eye, "I know, sweetie, but I'll sing it to you anyway", she winked at her, "I won't tell anyone."

The child smiled, "Okay, if you promise not to tell anyone."

She continued caressing her face, smiling at her pretty girl, "I promise."

_Hush-a-bye, birdie, _

_I'll sing you a song, _

_One that is sweet _

_And not very long. _

_Peep, peep, _

_Go to sleep. _

_Peep, peep, _

_Go to sleep._

--

"She really does look like she's sleeping. So peaceful", he husband sighed from beside her, and she nodded in agreement.

She ran a finger from her daughter's chin to her cheek, avoiding the new scar that was under her eye, "Our little girl is so beautiful."

"Yes she is."

The woman closed her eyes in agony, because of the words that were about to leave her mouth, "We have to make a decision, you know." Her husband glanced at her, "About what we're going to do with her organs."

Understanding came to his face, "I know." He looked down at the little boy, resting on his lap, to make sure he wouldn't hear any of this.

"We know what she would've wanted," she continued, "She loved everybody."

"I know", the both kept looking at the angel, "I think we should do what she wanted."

"I know", she said before breaking down and laying her head on her daughter's stomach, sobs making her body shake.

Her husband placed a comforting hand on her back, "We should say our goodbyes."

--

"You should prepare yourself", the red haired woman in the white coat said to her.

A glare was shot to her way, "Are you saying that there's no hope?"

The doctor lifted her hands in defense, "No, I'm not saying that, there's still some hope. She's at the top of the transplant list", she sighed, knowing that the hardest part was coming, "But she's very weak and she might not survive the next 24 hours."

Both of them turned to look at the girl on the bed, who had been so strong for so long and now it looked like it wasn't enough.

"No", the mother shook his head, "Gabriella's strong, she will keep fighting this and she will survive."

"Mrs. Montez…"

"No!" She opened the door and went back to her girl's side to hold her hand and sing to her.

--

The ugly doctor was back, "Have you made your decision, nurse Bolton?"

She nodded, "We're going to help other families, with their children on these beds", she glanced at the doctor, "You can have them."

The ugly doctor nodded, "I'll let you say goodbye." He got out from the room leaving the broken family to say goodbye to their angel.

Her husband took a hold of her hand and squeezed it to the point where it hurt, but she didn't care. She didn't feel anything aside from the pain inside of her. "I love you, my precious Penelope." She kissed her hair, "I love you and I won't forget you." Tears dropped from her eyes to her daughter's cheeks.

Her husband was next, "Nighty night, sweet girl, I'll make sure there aren't any monsters in the closet so you can sleep safely, okay?" He kissed her too, "Daddy loves you so much."

The boy was standing quietly next to them, not making a move to say goodbye to his sister. His mother looked at him, "Troy, don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?"

The little boy shook his head, "If I don't say good bye, she can't leave."

His father and mother shared a look, "Baby, she can't come back, okay? Even though she wants to, she just can't." She lifted the boy to her arms so she could reach his sister better. "Please, just say goodbye to your sister."

The boy stared at her sister for a moment, before leaning to kiss her cheek, "Bye, Penny. You're the best sister ever and I love you." He managed to get his goodbye out just before he choked up with tears.

--

"Mommy, can't I go to sleep now? I'm so tired." The girl couldn't even keep her eyes open.

Her mother's heart broke when she was looking at the tired little girl on the bed. She was still the prettiest thing in her eyes. And she knew it was selfish to keep her here suffering, when she could let her dream and be without pain. "Okay, honey, you can sleep." She climbed on the bed to hold her small body and started to sing again.

_Hush-a-bye, birdie, _

_The moon's in the sky, _

_Time now to sleep; _

_Tomorrow to fly. _

_Peep, peep, _

_Go to sleep. _

_Peep, peep, _

_Go to sleep._

--

"I'm sorry, but we have to take her now", the ugly doctor said to the broken family. Only the husband was strong enough to nod, but none of them could speak through their tears.

None of them could watch as a part of their family was wheeled away from them.

--

She felt her fall asleep and was whispering her goodbyes to her small ear, hoping she wasn't feeling any pain.

Just when she was about to let her go, the most beautiful words came from the doctor's mouth who was breathless from running.

"We have a heart."

--

Two mothers we're both in the same hospital. Both of them were crying. One, because she just lost her daughter. The other, because her daughter just got her life back.

Who knew that the heart that was now being moved from Penelope Bolton's chest and placed inside of Gabriella Montez, would unite these two families more than they thought could be possible.


End file.
